


Rest

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath thinks of Jake and the feelings the man provokes in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Cowboy" but can be read as a stand-alone.

"You okay?" she asks in concern.

You rub your eyes again. "Yeah," you answer. "Just tired."

This, at least, is not a lie. You truly are tired. You're leaving soon for your next movie shoot and you still have to get settled into your new apartment beforehand. The problem is you can't seem to sleep more than four hours a night since Brokeback wrapped. Something about the mountain air reminded you of home, making it easy to lay down at night and rest. But now you're back in New York.

"Have you heard from Jake yet?" Michelle caresses your temples in an attempt to relax you.

"No." Your eyelids close at the mention of his name. "Fucker..."

It comes out light, fond, as if you don't mind that it's been a month without a word from your mate. From Jake. You'd connected as soon as you'd met. It was so obvious you would be explosive together. With all that chemistry how could you not be? And you were at your best. He brought out something extra in you. That tent scene on the mountain where you make love completely sober? You still think about it. Because somehow you were as willing to surrender to Jake as Ennis was to Jack.

Michelle hums in sympathy as she works her fingers down your neck. You sit there, still, wishing that you could hear his voice again. Her fingers are magical. Your breathing is slowing down. But as you begin to drift it's not her face you see, her soft curves you feel. There's the smell of earth instead, sweat, horses, and a hard length readily available to lean against.

You finally fall sleep to the sound of Jake calling, "Hey, Cowboy," tenderly in your ear.


End file.
